candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Daily Booster Wheel
The Daily Booster Wheel is a feature in Candy Crush Saga released on November 27, 2013 upon the release of Dreamworld. Its icon is located on the bottom middle of the screen, or in the case of the mobile version, top left of the screen. When a player clicks it, the wheel will automatically spin. The player can press the "Stop Wheel" button at any time, causing the wheel to slow down and eventually come to a halt. When the wheel fully stops, whichever booster the wheel lands on, the player will receive one of it. The Daily Booster Wheel is available once a day. On iOS and Android: the player must be connected to the internet to spin the wheel. As of August 2014, the daily booster wheel requires a network connection (Facebook / King.com). Without a connection, players are no longer able to obtain boosters without paying for them. However, some mobile players may still suffer a glitch that will not cause the booster wheel to return, but instead erase all of their progress, forcing them to start again at level 1. Description Mouse-over text on Daily Booster Wheel: Spin and get a free booster! Description of Daily Booster Wheel: Spin the wheel for free, once every day for a chance to win the Jackpot, a big box of sweets, containing 3 of each of the following: Lollipop Hammer, Colour Bomb, Jelly Fish, Free Switch, Striped & Wrapped, Coconut Wheel, and Lucky Candy. Happy Spinning! Information: One spin daily; booster won is free. Booster is not refundable; cannot be exchanged, transferred or used in other games. Rewards list *Jelly Fish *Colour Bomb *Lollipop Hammer *Free Switch (Before the Ice Cream Caves update, it was replaced with Colour Bomb on iOS and Android; it was Free Switch when Ice Cream Caves was released for this version.) *Coconut Wheel *Lucky Candy *Striped and Wrapped *Jackpot Jackpot Graphically, one out of eight equal sectors represent the Jackpot. If a player lands on the Jackpot, he/she will be rewarded with 3 of each reward from the rewards list, for a total of 21 boosters. As of the jackpot claim prize icon was the boosters instead of the box on HTML5, it will be rewarded with only 1 of each reward. It was replaced by three stars as of September 2019 until the Golden Booster Wheel was added. *Despite appearing that the sectors of the wheel are equal in size, the wheel is rigged such that it almost never lands on the jackpot. *The likelihood of landing on the jackpot is unknown, but estimated to be a measly 1:450, which is vastly lower than 1:8. Second Wheel Occasionally, the second wheel reveals itself once you claim your reward on the Daily Booster Wheel. The wheel will flip over with a different colour scheme. However, a spin costs some gold bars on the secondary wheel. The rewards are mainly the same, but the jackpot is replaced with three stars. If the wheel stops on the stars, you will be able to collect bonus gold, depending on how many consecutive times you land on the stars, up to a whopping 500 gold bars by making three hits on the stars in a row. It is no longer available at the moment, where it uses the same reward list (other than Jackpot) as the standard wheel, and each spin costs 3 gold bars. On mobile version, it may appear as a limited weekend offer, with the Colour Bomb being doubled, and the spinning price at 6 gold bars. As of late October 2019, it is replaced by the Golden Booster Wheel, on HTML5 only, with the boosters being doubled, including an UFO and a Party Popper Booster and instead, it was gold. Also this time there is no gold bars, instead the jackpot. Description of Second Daily Booster Wheel: Get up to 500 Gold Bars! Get three stars in a row to collect your shiny golden prize. Information: Each turn of the wheel is a new chance to win. If you miss the star field on the second or third try, you win collect your earnings and the prize ladder will go back to the first step. Win Moves Wheel Starting from mobile v1.73, this wheel will appear upon level failure, if the device is connected to internet. Instead of simply giving up, the player can spin this wheel, get extra moves and continue playing. Each spin costs 7 gold bars, however for every 48 hours, there is a free spin chance without gold cost. If player gets extra moves, it is immediately used and the player can continue, otherwise, the player gets another booster and can spin again. *If the player does not want to spin this wheel, tap the exit button at the upper right to leave. *Note that it can only provide extra moves. If there is a different losing case (i.e. a candy bomb is ticking), the corresponding booster (bomb cooler in this case) is not provided. *This wheel does not appear for timed levels, as there is no Extra Time on the Booster Wheel. *Other boosters on this wheel include: Colour Bomb ×2, Lollipop Hammer, Striped and Wrapped, Jelly Fish Trivia *On the web version of Candy Crush, there is a ×3 on the bottom-right of the booster whenever you claim the prize. This is probably a glitch, as you will still only receive one of whichever prize you win, instead of three. *Boosters not included on the list: sweet teeth, extra time, bomb cooler, bubblegum troll, Dreamworld boosters and any discontinued boosters or charms. **Bomb cooler is seen on Jackpot icon, but isn't included in it. ***It's also seen on the info screen of second wheel on mobile, however the booster is not stockable there. **Bubblegum troll is seen on the wheel icon of web version, when it is spinning. **Extra moves is not seen on other wheels until mobile v1.73, with the introduction of win moves wheel. *About the colour of wheels: **It is red for daily booster wheel, and win moves wheel (free use). **It is blue for second wheel (early version). **It is green for win moves wheel (non-free use), and second wheel (v1.73). **It is gold for golden booster wheel. *The "Stop" button doesn't stop the wheel immediately. It slows down the wheel and let it gradually come to a stop. That means that if you are on a jackpot and you press stop, it isn't likely that you will land on a jackpot. **Before mobile v1.73, the reward was only shown after the wheel has fully stopped. As of v1.73, the result will be shown if it will not be changed. *It was temporarily removed on December 10, 2013 for 1 day, because their app page on Facebook said that it will be available for only 1 week. *Receiving a booster from the daily booster wheel does not sync between Facebook and mobile versions. For example, If a player receives a lollipop hammer from the daily booster wheel on the Facebook version, it will not be available to use on mobile devices, and vice versa. However, the USE of the wheel does sync. When you use your daily spin on mobile it will not be available on Facebook, and vice versa. However, when you use the wheel on phone AND on Facebook the same time, you will not lose the booster wheel for the other one! *For unknown reasons, the wheel is only available for spin in Reality and not in Dreamworld, even if the booster is available on both worlds. **However, latest mobile and Facebook versions allow to spin the very same wheel in Dreamworld. *The wheel is available once every calendar day (as opposed to once every 24 hours) matching the timezone of the platform in use. **In mobile 1.59 however, it was available every calendar day according to UTC timezone regardless of actual timezone of device. *After the Biscuit Bungalow update, the daily booster wheel icon was relocated to the bottom left of the screen. **On mobile, it stays at upper left corner, below the gold bars and message box. If the second wheel is available, a timer will be shown for the remaining time. ***As of v1.67, the button appears only when connected to internet. Gallery |-| Image= Daily Booster Wheel Lollipop hammer|Spinning the wheel Booster wheel location.jpg|Click the bottom middle to access the booster wheel. (old version) Boosterwheelart.png|An art of Daily Booster Wheel from Facebook page Daily Booster Wheel 1.png|Daily Booster Wheel before the Ice Cream Caves update (mobile) Daily Booster Wheel 2.png|Daily Booster Wheel after the Ice Cream Caves update (mobile) Daily booster wheel description Facebook.png|Description of Daily Booster Wheel Daily Booster Wheel come back later (Facebook).jpg|Come spin again tomorrow! Daily Booster Wheel Animating.gif|Daily Booster Wheel (King.com) Daily Booster Wheel Loading.gif|Daily Booster Wheel loading (Facebook) Daily Booster Wheel facebook animation.gif|Daily Booster Wheel (Facebook) DBW Second Spin.PNG|Second Booster Wheel (web, not available now) DBW Second spin.png|The second wheel is available now! (mobile) DBW Mobile Second Spin.png|Second Booster Wheel (mobile, old) DBW Mobile Second Spin Green.png|Second Booster Wheel (mobile, v1.73) DBW Mobile Second Spin Desc.png|Description of the second wheel (mobile) Win A Hat Reminder.png|Win a hat! (time expired) DBW Hat.png|Hat found in the daily booster wheel (time expired) The fair's in town!.PNG|The fair's in town! (mobile) Win moves prompt.png|Free chance to continue! Win moves prompt 2.png|Wait for 48 hours... Win moves wheel.png|There are +5 moves and +15 moves Win moves wheel 2.png|But it may cost gold sweet rewards.png |-| Animation= Daily Booster Wheel drawing (Mobile).png|Wheel layout (mobile, old) Secondary Daily Booster Wheel drawing (Mobile).PNG|Second wheel layout (mobile) Daily Booster Wheel drawing (Facebook).png|Wheel layout (web) Secondary Daily Booster Wheel drawing (Facebook).PNG|Second wheel layout (web) Wheel.png Wheel.gif|Spinning wheel (web) wheel-reward.png|Wheel reward layout (web) |-| Icon= Coconut wheel booster wheel icon.png|Daily Booster Wheel seen in the icon (Coconut Wheel). Striped and Wrapped booster wheel icon.png|Daily Booster Wheel seen in the icon (Striped and Wrapped). Jelly fish booster wheel icon.png|Daily Booster Wheel seen in the icon (Jelly Fish). Free switch booster wheel icon.png|Daily Booster Wheel seen in the icon (Free Switch). Lollipop Hammer booster wheel icon.png|Daily Booster Wheel seen in the icon (Lollipop Hammer). Lucky candy booster wheel icon.png|Daily Booster Wheel seen in the icon (Lucky Candy). Colour bomb booster wheel icon.png|Daily Booster Wheel seen in the icon (Colour Bomb). Jackpot booster wheel icon.png|Daily Booster Wheel seen in the icon (Jackpot). Category:Elements Category:Boosters Category:Events Category:Game features